phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Dancing in the Sunshine
|hình ảnh = Dancing_in_the_Sunshine.png |chú thích = Candace nhảy múa hạnh phúc dưới ánh mặt trời. |ban nhạc = Linda Strawberryhttps://twitter.com/alikigreeky/status/421878108120027137 bản sau bởi Laura Dickinson |ban nhạc 2 = Linda Strawberry và Laura Dickinson |thể loại nhạc = Pop |thời gian = 1:05 |bài kế trước = "No Mo Mo" (Laura Dickinson) |bài tiếp theo = "Du Bois Jingle" (Laura Dickinson) |đoạn nhạc = 200 px}} "Dancing in the Sunshine" (Nhảy múa dưới ánh nắng mặt trời) là bài hát từ tập phim "Just Our Luck" khi Doofenshmirtz chơi bài hát trên radio của ông trong khi Candace tận hưởng vận may của cô. Lời bài hát The sun is shining down on me (Dancing in the sunshine) Every day a jubilee, And swingin' from a cherry tree. What has this day got in store? (Dancing in the sunshine) Above the clouds I'm gonna soar And then I'm gonna eat a s'more. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine. Smile's fifteen miles long (Dancing in the sunshine) Got my fav'rite flip-flops on, My SPF is super strong. My hair blows in the summer breeze, (Dancing in the sunshine) I'm groovin' with some retirees With cartoon bandage on my knee. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine, (Shine) Whoa-oh-oh-oh, dancing in the sunshine. (Shine) Shine... Shine... Bản dịch Mặt trời đang chiếu xuống tôi (Nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời) Mỗi ngày là một niềm vui, Và nhún nhẩy từ cây anh đào. Hôm nay có gì trong cửa hàng? (Nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời) Tôi sẽ bay lên trên những đám mây Và sau đó tôi sẽ ăn thêm một ít nữa. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời. Nở một nụ cười rộng trên môi (Nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời) Mang đôi dép tông ưa thích vào, Kem chống nắng của tôi rất mạnh. Tóc tôi bay lên trong làn gió hè, (Nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời) Tôi đến thăm những người đã nghỉ hưu già Với băng hình nhân vật hoạt hình trên gối. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời, Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời, (Chiếu sáng) Whoa-oh-oh-oh, nhảy múa dưới ánh mặt trời. (Chiếu sáng) Chiếu sáng... Chiếu sáng... Thư viện ảnh | }} Sáng tác *Linda Strawberry *John Mathot *Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Mã BMI #17194377 Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát nói về tâm trạng của Candace, nhưng thật ra cô không hát nó. ("The Good Life", "Little Brothers", "When Will He Call Me?", "It's Elementary", "You're Not Ferb", "You're My Better Best Friend", "Ducky Momo is My Friend", "Just the Two of Us", "Vampire Song", "Non Reaction Song", "What Is This Thing?", "Giant 3D Scrapbook" và "Regular Sized Scrapbook") *Trong câu hát "With cartoon bandage on my knee", Vịt Momo xuất hiện trên miếng băng trên chân Candace'. *Ca khúc có giọng nền của Laura Dickinson. (http://ringostrack.com/en/movie/phineas-and-ferb/4355) Thông tin phát hành Cước chú en:Dancing in the Sunshine Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:D Thể_loại:Bài hát được Laura Dickinson hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ngôi sao Khách mời hát